pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Imperial March
"The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme)"Michael Matessino, booklet for original soundtrack recording for Empire Strikes Back, Special Edition, page 17. RCA ASIN B000003G8G. "The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme) is the now famous signature theme for Darth Vader." is a musical theme present in the Star Wars franchise. It was composed by John Williams for the film The Empire Strikes Back. Together with "Yoda's Theme", "The Imperial March" was premiered on April 29, 1980, three weeks before the opening of the film, on the occasion of John Williams' first concert as official conductor-in-residence of the Boston Pops Orchestra."Michael Matessino, booklet for original soundtrack recording for Empire Strikes Back, Special Edition, page 6. RCA ASIN B000003G8G. One of the best known symphonic movie themes, it is an example of a leitmotif, a recurrent theme associated with characters or events in a drama.Irena Paulus, "Williams versus Wagner or an Attempt at Linking Musical Epics" International Review of the Aesthetics and Sociology of Music 31 2 (2000): 153. "John Williams used leitmotifs in the genuine sense of the word. He has come very close to the practice of Wagner in the various procedures in which he varies and transforms his themes, and in using the idea of the thematic image (the arch-theme that is the unifying element of the musical material). However, the similarity of Williams's and Wagner's leitmotifs is greatest in the area of kinship of themes (a series of new themes or motifs derive from a single motif or theme) on the basis of which both of them create a web of mutually related leitmotifs. The closeness of the procedures of the two can also be found in the area of melody, rhythm, form, harmony, instrumentation, and even in the domain of the ratio of the old and the new in their music. The ultimate objective of Richard Wagner was to create the music drama, music for the stage based on the old roots of opera, in which all the musical elements were subordinated to the drama. The ultimate aim of John Williams was to take part in the creation of a film in which his music would serve to define the film's substance and help all the other elements of it to function property." Use in Star Wars "The Imperial March" is sometimes referred to simply as "Darth Vader's Theme." In the movies (except for the original Star Wars), the march is often played when Darth Vader appears. It is also played during Palpatine's arrival on the Death Star in Return of the Jedi, though it does segue into the Emperor's own theme as he appears. Original trilogy "The Imperial March" is first heard in The Empire Strikes Back in low piccolos as the Galactic Empire sends probe droids across the galaxy in search of Luke Skywalker. Its major opening occurs as Star Destroyers amass and Darth Vader is first presented in the film, 19 minutes into the movie. The theme and related motifs are also incorporated into tracks such as "The Battle of Hoth" and "The Asteroid Field". Return of the Jedi makes similar use of the theme, though its final statement is significantly different, making quiet use of a harp as a redeemed Anakin Skywalker dies in his son's arms. Prequel trilogy "The Imperial March" appears on a few occasions in the prequel trilogy, most often used to foreshadow Anakin Skywalker's future as Darth Vader. An innocent theme for the nine-year-old Anakin in The Phantom Menace is thematically based on "The Imperial March". "The Imperial March" is also heard towards the end, as Yoda acknowledges Anakin as Obi-Wan's apprentice in saying "The chosen One, the boy may be. Nevertheless, grave danger I fear in his training". It is also heard softly at the end of the final credit roll, where it fades into the character's signature breathing, showing the rest of the prequel trilogy will reveal how Anakin became Darth Vader. In the second prequel, Attack of the Clones, "The Imperial March" is sometimes played subtly when an event foreshadows Anakin's future: It is first played when Yoda senses Anakin slaughtering a tribe of Tusken Raiders to avenge his mother's death and later with more force when Anakin tells Padmé Amidala what he did. It is played most prominently and recognizably during the final sequence when clone troopers assemble and depart Coruscant, foreshadowing that they will become the Imperial stormtroopers. Although "Across the Stars" is featured most prominently in the film's end credits, several notes from "The Imperial March" are heard beneath it near the end. In Revenge of the Sith ''"The Imperial March" is first played when Anakin rebukes the Jedi Council for denying him the rank of Jedi Master, although being appointed to the Council. The track can also be heard when Anakin tells Mace Windu about Palpatine's true identity. It is later played when Anakin is dubbed as the Sith Darth Vader, shortly after the death of Mace Windu. "The Imperial March" is quoted when Clone Troopers find dead wookiees on Kashyyyk and when Padmé confronts Anakin on Mustafar. A few notes of the "March" are played when Vader arrives on Mustafar to kill the Separatists. The piece is played more clearly during the "Battle of the Heroes" scene between Obi-Wan and Darth Vader at the movie's climax and in the simultaneous battle between Yoda and Palpatine. It is also played when Darth Vader receives his armor and when he looks up at the first Death Star. ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars "The Imperial March" has influence in short but dark moments revolving around Anakin. For example, in episode 62 "Citadel Rescue", Anakin and Captain Wilhuff Tarkin both mentioned during their escape their good relationship with the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Anakin shakes hands with Tarkin at the end of the episode, while Tarkin said he would inform the Chancellor of Anakin's good performance. During that handshake, a hint is to be heard in the music referring to "The Imperial March". Other episodes that feature the theme include "Brain Invaders" (when Anakin strangles Poggle), "Voyage of Temptation" (when Anakin kills Merrik), "Overlords" (multiple times), "Ghosts of Mortis" (multiple times), "Kidnapped" (when Obi-Wan talks with Anakin then Ashoka), "Deception" (multiple times) and "Friends and Enemies" (multiple times), "Crisis on Naboo" (when Anakin argues with Obi-Wan), "The Lawless" (during Darth Sidious scenes), "The Jedi Who Knew Too Much" (multiple times). The theme is used prominently during the sixth and final season. ''Star Wars Rebels'' In "Empire Day", the episode's title referring to the Empire's anniversary, "The Imperial Anthem", an arrangement of "The Imperial March", is heard during the parade. The march is also heard in "Call to Action" when Grand Moff Tarkin arrives on Lothal, in the final scene of "Fire Across the Galaxy" when Darth Vader arrives on Lothal, and multiple scenes in "The Siege of Lothal". ''The Force Awakens'' In the 2015 Star Wars: The Force Awakens, two bars from the brass motif of "The Imperial March" are played after antagonist Kylo Ren clutches the charred remains of Darth Vader's helmet, vowing to finally succeed where the Galactic Empire failed. ''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' Trailers for Rogue One: A Star Wars Story featured the track prominently; the first notes of "The Imperial March" can be heard at the end of the trailer as the letters turn to reveal the name of the upcoming movie. Prior to this, Darth Vader can be heard breathing and his appearance is seen in the reflection of the floor. In the film proper, scored by Michael Giacchino, the theme can be heard when Vader emerges from his sanctum to confer with Director Orson Krennic, and again after Vader warns Krennic about overstepping his bounds. The theme can be heard once more when Vader attacks the rebels trapped in a hallway; it is slowed down enough to not be obvious and married with a chorus reminiscent of that from Revenge of the Sith. The theme is finally heard outright when Vader witnesses the Tantive IV fleeing into hyperspace. ''The Last Jedi'' In the 2017 Star Wars: The Last Jedi, the track was briefly played after Supreme Leader Snoke compares antagonist Kylo Ren to Darth Vader, saying he saw the potential of "A new Vader". Uses outside Star Wars Uses in sport The music has been used as emblematic of sporting rivalries. Numerous high school and college marching bands have taken to playing the march during football games, particularly when a home team's defense is on the field or has made a big play or to question a penalty call made by the official. The defensive cheer "Vader" is an excerpt from "The Imperial March" and is a popular stand tune played by the Auburn University Marching Band during football and basketball games. The first regular use of "The Imperial March" was in the 1980s, when John Thompson led the Georgetown Hoyas men's basketball team onto the floor with "The Imperial March" being played by the Georgetown band. Rather than shy away from the bad-guy persona, Georgetown embraced the image, perpetuating the sullen, intimidating identity of the Hoyas.Wiley, Ralph, Darth Vader of G'Town In January 2003, during Super Bowl XXXVII, ABC Sports took to using "The Imperial March" as a leitmotif for the Oakland Raiders. It was used to introduce Roger Federer during the 2007 US Open. Three-time World Professional Darts Champion John Part uses the theme as entrance for his matches. The Montreal Canadiens of the NHL also use the theme when they go on the powerplay. The song is also used for the visiting team's intro during South Sydney Rabbitohs, Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters, Chicago Bulls, Los Angeles Clippers, Cleveland Cavaliers, San Jose Earthquakes, and New York Yankees games at the Stadium Australia, Sapporo Dome, United Center, Staples Center, Quicken Loans Arena, Avaya Stadium, and Yankee Stadium respectively. Use in music *Ska punk group No Doubt did a live cover of the song for their Live in the Tragic Kingdom DVD. *The progressive metal band Bigelf use it in introduction of their concerts. In addition, their singer, Damon Fox, has a Yoda decal on his keyboard. *Canadian band Barenaked Ladies performed a version of the Imperial March on their Maroon tour, with multi-instrumentalist Kevin Hearn singing a set of parody lyrics based on Britney Spears' hit song Oops! ...I Did It Again. *The Dutch symphonic metal band Epica did a live cover of the song which is found on The Classical Conspiracy live album. * Celldweller did an Electronic Rock cover of The Imperial March. * Dance group Midas produced track inspired by The Imperial March. Other uses *In 2012, Volkswagen released a commercial for Super Bowl XLVI, featuring several dogs barking to the tune of "The Imperial March". *Shortly before the Scottish independence referendum, a pro-independence campaigner rode a rickshaw alongside a group of anti-independence Labour party politicians, who had travelled by train from London to Glasgow for a highly publicised visit, as they paraded through the centre of the city, playing the Imperial March and announcing to Glaswegians: "Your Imperial Masters have arrived. Bow down before your Imperial Masters!" * The Disney Dream and Disney Fantasy ships of the Disney Cruise Line can play the opening notes of Imperial March on their whistles during select cruise itineraries. * The U.S. version of the television game show Deal or No Deal devoted a special episode to Star Wars, due to the two contestants being lifelong fans of the franchise. Darth Vader acted as the banker, and upon his orders to the Stormtroopers to bring out the 26 cases, the march played as they brought them out. See also *"Duel of the Fates" *''Star Wars'' music References Category:Music of Star Wars Category:March music Category:Songs written for films Category:Compositions by John Williams Category:1980 compositions Category:1980 singles